


By Chance

by Mileena



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileena/pseuds/Mileena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking Dead with my OFC added to the mix. We start at the beginning of Season 5 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Turmoil. Mass chaos. The explosion had rocked the metal container that she had been held in. Heather cried out as she tumbled to the floor of the container. Her knee hurt but in the dark, she could only try and assess it the best she could and guess it was just a scrape. Stretching it out before standing up again, she hissed in pain but a wet trickle of what she imagined was blood confirmed for her it was indeed just a nasty scrape.

She had been alone for more days than she could remember now. She had a sneaking suspicion that the residents of this supposed sanctuary had forgotten she was there. There had been groups of people making their way to Terminus, but Heather had been alone. Following the signs, but ignoring the little voice in her head that warned her this was surely too good to be true, she had arrived and been welcomed into the gates. As soon as she was ushered inside, she was taken into a room and stripped of her belongings: a small pack she had some rations in from the last old town she had rambled through, a locket from her mother, and long sword that she had modified by taking a hunting knife and strapping it to the hilt so the weapon could be used front or back. She had seen other people along her trek south who had used guns, only to find that the sound called more of these monsters. Heather was having no part of that and had survived this far by staying put by night, and keeping a sharp eye out by day, scavenging when she could, occasionally taking up with a few groups of people. That never lasted long for one reason or another, and that was only in the beginning. She had learned the hard way in the last year that most people left were out for themselves, and her things. 

‘a great job you did steering clear of danger’ she scolded herself as the two guys holding her arms pushed her toward the iron crate that would be her prison as a skinnier guy with a clipboard supervised. Fighting them with no result, she heard him direct them to put her into “the next one.” As she beat on the door and still heard the click as it locked from outside, Heather watched through what little crack the door gave and realized how lucky she was to be alone when she saw how many people were being herded into the other cars. ‘But why? Why me?’ she wondered. 

Her answer came later that night, even if it made her even more curious afterward. The man with the clipboard came to her door. He looked to be doing a survey, filling out something, as best as she could see with her one eye scanning him through the small crack in the door. Ever calm and smug, the man wrapped at the iron door, knowing full well she was right there. 

“What’s your name?” he asked her, calmly.

“What?” she asked in confusion. He sighed and shook his head.

“Fine. We’ll start from the beginning.” he seemed a little irritated with her confusion, but continued. “We have Rick and your friends.” listening to her silence he continued. “You came in alone. I know they’re from some bigger group that got split up. Are you part of that group?” he asked slowly. Heather’s mind reeled. Who did he think she was?

“No.. no. Who’s Rick?” she asked in genuine confusion. But the man with the clipboard had already turned his attention back to his clipboard as he made some notes. After he spoke again, it was clear that he didn’t believe her.

“Your friends buried a bag out in the woods. Any idea what was in it?” 

“I don’t know these people!” Heather cried, shaking her head. “What are you doing with me?” she asked a question of her own. He shook his head, writing more notes, and that made her feel hysterical inside. “Why-” but her question was cut short with a click of his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Shaking his head, he turned to walk away, with one final pause.

“We have them. It’s just a matter of time before we find out the truth about you. No woman would be wandering alone in a world like this. Tell us what Rick buried out in the woods, and maybe it will save you and your merry band of companions.” he said, before turning and walking off. Heather strained to watch him go, hearing his voice in the distance, as he gave an order to ‘bring them inside’ before walking out of range completely. The doors next to hers were creaked open after some time and a struggle. Heather couldn’t see what was going on, but she had to imagine that was ‘Rick’ and his group.

After what seemed like hours, the explosion rocked every foundation in the immediate area. Picking herself up, Heather pressed her face to the crack in the door once more, her only window to the outside world. With her heart racing, her breathing quick and shallow in her panic, she watched the beginning of the end for this place and didn’t yet realize it. Flames licked any surface they could, including the walking carcasses that stumbled past. She shrank back as a few got too close. Thankfully, they kept moving. The people who ran this town were running around in the confusion, trying to kill the Walkers, trying to figure out what was happening. None of them gave a pause to see the girl trapped just out of reach. 

Heather didn’t find her voice until it was too late. The group of men had ran off as more screams radiated from further away. Calling after them, begging them to let her out, there was no answer to her plea. She shrank back as the next passer by clearly was a Walker. Looking around at her dark surroundings, feeling around to try and find anything to release the doors, anything to use as a lever, or a weapon, to no avail. Frustrated, she looked to the door again and saw more shadows moving by. And voices. Voices! Beating on the metal door, she called out to whoever was on the other side of the door.

“Please! I’m alone in here! Please!! Let me out!” she begged. “Please!” Feeling her heart skip a beat as the voices paused. She pushed her face to the door and her dark gaze met a blue one. A man on the other side of the door looked over her face, and reached up to release the lock outside her cell. As the door swung open, she cried in joy and flung her arms around the man. “Thank you! Thank you!” only to be interrupted.

“We’ll have time for that later. Can you use a gun?” the man asked,. He was tall and haggard looking. His beard was growing in scruffy and his long hair was curling and wild. Cuts and bruises lined his face and neck. Heather nodded slowly.

“Y-yes, but I don’t-” before she could finish the sentence, a man next to the blue eyes man thrust a knife at her. A long machete knife. He looked up at her and nodded as if he knew she was about to say she never used one. Her fingers wrapped around the handle and she nodded back, looking up at the first man again. The group was made of four men. The blue eyed man must have been their leader. He put a finger to his lips and motioned for them to keep moving. This man led their little group of now five strong around the compound. They took out both Walkers and their keepers. They made their way around to another metal box where Heather soon found out the rest of their friends had been being kept. So this MUST be Rick and the group she had been questioned about by the man with the clipboard.

The group, now comprised of thirteen of them: six men, a boy, and six women, made their way to the compound fence where the fire was still raging. It became clear that a tank had blown up somehow and likely had been the start of this escape. They took turns climbing up the chain linked fence as Walkers pursued them. Heather stumbled, but the red haired soldier helped her narrowly miss slipping back down before he threw himself over the fence and the group was able to escape into the woods, safe for now as the fences held in the very beasts they were meant to keep out.

As they gathered a few yards into the safety of the tree line, the tall, thin, blue eyed man stopped short, turning to the newcomer in the group. She stopped before him and looked up. Again, his blue gaze met her dark one and he smiled. 

“I’m Rick.”

“It’s an honour, Rick. I’m Heather.” she said with an air of shyness in her voice. Rick smiled and a cough from the kid beside him made her snap out of the trance she had been in for her rescuer. Rick chuckled, put one hand up to run through the back of his hair and lightly scratch at the scruff of his neck. Motioning to the boy, he spoke again.

“This here’s my son, Carl.” and continued with the introductions around. Some of the group he seemed much more comfortable introducing than others. Heather noticed that the trio dressed in camo were a much closer knit three sum with each other than with all these others. Darryl had been the man who handed her the knife back at Terminous. With a polite clearing of his throat he spoke up.

“Rick, we need to dig up the guns. It’s a pleasure to meet you Heather, but I’m sure you understand we need to all get moving away from this place.” with that, Heather nodded instantly. 

“You’re welcome with us as long as you like.” Rick added as they struck out through the woods and he led the way. Along the way, she found out a little of their back stories, and they found out hers. She had been out on a supply run to town when the house she and her family had been in got over ran by Walkers. She barely escaped with her own life when she found them dead. Her thoughts went back to her mother’s locket as they discussed their next move. As the newcomer, she wasn’t offering an opinion but found herself hoping Rick won out with going back to the compound. Maybe she could find the locket. It was the only thing she would be able to remember her mother by. 

Her heart sank slightly as they dug up the weapons, but Rick lost the argument, with the arrival of a new woman. At first sight, Darryl let out a cry and ran to her, taking her up and hugging her tightly. Heather guessed the woman was his wife, or girlfriend. After the reunited couple separated, Rick had asked her if she was the one who got them out of there. A confirmation nod from her and he hugged her tightly. Straightening, Rick introduced Heather to Carol. But soon the time for reuniting and introducing was over. Carol told Rick he needed to come with her. 

Soon enough, the group came up to a cabin in the woods where they met two more people in their party. A tall man named Tyreese and a very small baby who was introduced to Heather as Judith, Rick’s daughter. It was on the tip if her tongue as she watched the reunion to ask about Judith and Carl’s mother, but it was too soon. She didn’t know these people, or their stories. The thought of this unknown woman stirred a very small pang of jealousy in Heather. ‘You can stop this right now. You’ve known these people for all of an hour and think you’re falling for the first guy that saves you?’ she scolded herself silently. 

She didn’t have much time to think on the subject before they took off again. The goal was to put as much ground between them and Terminous as possible before dark. Marching on, she listened to the banter back and forth of the others. But she found her eyes wandering to Rick more than she cared to admit. Eventually, they made camp for the night and Glenn and his wife Maggie went out in search of dinner. As they all settled down to rest, people paired off and fell asleep as the night set in. Rick tucked Judith in next to Carl and came to sit beside Heather at the fire. He gave her a small smile, and sighed.

“You have any plans after tonight, Heather?”

“Not really.” she shrugged a little. “I haven’t been with a group in almost a year. People scare me a little. Hard to trust.” she admitted. 

“I can relate, believe me.” Rick said with an odd smile. “It’s hard to trust people. I’d say you can trust us, but everyone untrustworthy says that, too, don’t they?” he asked. His fingers ran over the back of his neck again and he added “You’re welcome to stay, decide for yourself if you can trust us.”

“I think I’m starting to figure out that I can trust you” Heather said with a smile. Her cheeks blushed, even in the warm firelight. Rick smiled and nodded. Clearing his throat softly, he folded his fingers casually.

“Can I, uh, as where you’re from?” he asked her, his blue eyes watching her with the observation skills taught to him on the police force, but this look was a much softer version as his usual watchful stare. The firelight danced and sent soft shadows over her skin and he watched the flickering light glide across her arms and her chest. Looking away as he caught himself, a bashful smile on his thin lips. Heather’s dark eyes watched him, and she gave him a rather girlish grin, but she continued with a lady-like manner.

“Originally, I came from Michigan. When this all started, my mom and my brother and sister and I were visiting family in Ohio. My mom decided we should head further south when it started getting colder. Staying in houses always proved so dangerous.” she started, softly. “We got down to North Carolina and mom started getting sick. So my brother decided we needed to barricade ourselves inside a house and nurse mom back to health.” Taking a deep breath, she focused on the firelight as it danced around on the ground at their feet. “Ken stayed with mom while Amber and I would go out during the day to forage for supplies. One day we got back and..” trailing off, she bit her lower lip slightly, collecting her thoughts before she went on. “Somehow they had gotten in. Maybe the boards weren’t nailed in tight enough, maybe Ken opened the door for some reason. I don’t know, but they got in..” she paused again as the memory rushed back to her like it happened yesterday. Rick reached out and put a strong, assuring hand on her forearm. Looking up at his blue eyes, she took another deep breath and continued on “Amber and I joined up with some folks for a while, that seemed alright, but they started talking about holding up in a town and killing off people that went through town to take their rations. Amber and I couldn’t.. No, we set out on our own. Each group seemed just as untrustworthy as the next. One night, I woke up and Amber was just.. Gone. We had been asleep and I heard a car take off in the dead of night. They may have taken her, I- I know she wouldn’t just leave me. I saw a black car driving away like a bat out of hell. I don’t know. My sister may be out there… but it’s been a while.” she trailed off there, shaking her head and looking up at Rick. His gaze had softened considerably and he gave her a tight lipped smile.

“For what it’s worth. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders. If she’s anything like you, your sister may still be out there” Rick said softly. Heather blinked back tears and smiled at him. Her hand moved to his and she squeezed his hand lightly.

“Thanks, Rick” she said. She let her hand slide from his as his gaze moved downward to where they touched. Blushing, she wiped a loan tear and sniffed slightly. “I-I’m sorry” she apologized. He shook his head and smiled, a small wave of his hand told her it was fine. He must have decided to change the subject because when he spoke, it was of cheerier things.

“We been thinking of headed to Washington DC. There’s a fella with us that thinks he can cure this like an epidemic.”

“Really?” Heather asked with a look of wonder. As Rick nodded, she settled back comfortably and said “I think it’s worth checking into.. If my opinion counts, anyway.” she added quickly. Rick reached to pat her arm reassuringly but his hand accidentally brushed her breast and he quickly retrieved his hand. 

“I- I’m so sorry” he said awkwardly, very clearly embarrassed. Heather chuckled now. She knew it was a mistake, and she had to admit, she wouldn’t mind his hands on her more than just that. It was her turn to wave a dismissive hand.

“No worries, Rick. I really didn’t mind” she winked playfully, a sparkle in her dark brown eyes from the glowing fire. Clearing her own throat, wondering if her flirting would even be noticed. She wasn’t the best at that to begin with. They were interrupted by Darryl.

“I just woke up. I’ll take watch if you two want to get some sleep” he said softly. Rick took that moment to nod and excuse himself. He went and laid down, and Heather soon did the same. Wrapping up in her jacket, she smiled and allowed a few seconds of school-girl crush to wash over her before sleep took her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, as the group started waking up, Darryl had already left camp and came back with some breakfast. Heather hadn’t been hungry, so she opted to scout out ahead and see if she could find some fresh water. Carol tagged along with her. Finding a spring, they happily filled up the strung-together water bottles and flasks that they had brought with them. 

“So you’ve been on your own for a while?” Carol asked. Heather nodded and retold a brief version of losing her mom and brother, ending with the kidnapping of her sister. Carol furrowed a brow at the mention of a black car. “What kind of car?” she asked, but Heather shook her head.

“I didn’t get a good look. It was dark out, the car was dark.. It was fast, had to have a big engine in it, but that’s where the extent of my car knowledge kinda ends” she admitted sheepishly. Carol nodded and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before snapping back to the girl and their task at hand. 

“People have a funny way of finding their way to each other, it seems. You may still find her.” Carol said kindly. Giving her a smile, she added “You and Rick seem to be hitting it off.” This made Heather pause to see if the woman was reading her for a reaction. What she knew of Carol so far, she was sure the older woman didn’t let much go unnoticed. Heather gave a little shrug.

“He’s been really kind to me” she said, simply. “You all have been very kind… taking me in like this, rescuing me to begin with from that place. Those people…” she paused with a shudder and Carol nodded her understanding.

“Well, Rick doesn’t trust people easily. He must see something in you.” the corner of her mouth turned up as she offered Heather a tight smile and turned the last water bottle cap into place. Heather told her she would take the chance to freshen up at the stream and Carol put up little argument, offering her a gun, telling her to be careful and she would be just ahead. Heather was grateful for this chance. She had been locked in the car in Terminus for some time and now days, baths and fresh water weren’t unheard of, but were still a nice luxury some times. After quickly freshening up in the chill water, she pulled her black cargo pants and tank top back on, laced up her boots and headed back to their camp, feeling like a new person. 

Maybe she could trust these people. Carol and her boyfriend Darryl were so nice. The others were chatty and friendly and Heather was sure she would get to know them better and better. And then Rick… but she quickly pushed the fluttery feeling he gave her to the side. Carol said he wasn’t a very trusting person, maybe he was still sizing her up. Still, his blue eyes and strong, stubbled jaw kept coming back to her mind. She shook her head and held tight to the flasks and bottles tied together and slung over one shoulder and picked up her pace. 

As soon as they had all gotten back, Rick announced his decision to keep moving for now, and to put as much ground as possible between them and Terminus. They set out and chatted here and there on the way. As she predicted, she seemed to fit right in with them. Her pessimistic side cut in now and then reminding her that it almost seemed too perfect. In any other situation, she may have cut and run after getting to safety. But something was definitely different. Some little thing inside her mind told her to trust them and give this a shot. Besides the fluttering in her stomach whenever Rick slowed his pace to walk with her, it may have been that this was the first time that people had suggested holding out hope that she may see her sister alive again. And Heather desperately wanted to believe that Amber was out there. That she would be able to cling to one member of her family in this Hell on Earth. All in all, these people just made her feel good, and hopeful.

“Penny for your thoughts, Heather” a soft voice cut through the churning thoughts in her mind. She looked up to see Rick next to her, a smile on his face as soft as his lowered voice. “Ya seemed to be in some pretty deep thought, there.” he said as they moved forward. Nodding, a slightly embarrassed smile on her face, Heather bit her lower lip bashfully.

“I- I was just thinking about you and Carol saying Amber could still be out there.”   
“Ah. Yeah, I mean, you never know. Hell, we’ve been separated more times than I can count” Rick said motioning about him with a small wave of his hand. “Yet, here we are. One big happy family” he chuckled. She smiled up at him and the butterflies started fluttering again. 

That sweet moment was cut short when they heard someone calling for help ahead. Rushing toward the pleas, they found a man on a rock, just out of reach of a small group of walkers. He seemed terrified and with little thought, they instinctively took out the corpses. The man finally came down, and seemed to tremble even still, as he thanked them. Asking for food, he explained that he was out trying to find some when the walkers found him. Rick immediately questioned him about where he had came from, and if he had a group he was with. Heather noticed the difference right away in Rick’s demeanour. He didn’t make any bones about it to let this man, who introduced himself as Father Gabriel, know that he didn’t trust him any further than he could throw him. Heather didn’t interject. It wasn’t her place and her opinion wasn’t asked. She trusted Rick’s instincts already and was just glad she didn’t get this treatment. He had every right, there was something that didn’t sit right about this priest with her either, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

After taking them to his church, which as he had said, was just him, they went inside and talked a bit more. Rick was grilling Father Gabriel on the surrounding areas and what was in the town he said was nearby. He told Gabriel he was going with them as they decided they were going to try their luck with the town for supplies. Carl and Tyreese stayed behind with Judith. The rest set out with Gabriel in tow. 

The group scoured the town. Some of them splitting off and heading into the food bank, which according to the priest was full of walkers. Indeed it was, but it was a flooded basement full of them.. Which also happened to be where most of the supplies were. Setting out to get rid of the walkers and get to collecting supplies, Gabriel ended up cornered by one just as Bob was being attacked as well. Rick looked between the two as Sasha went to Bob’s rescue and he went for Gabriel. As he was making contact cutting the head off the walker, another came at him from the side. Heather cried out but was quick to react, shoving the animated corpse with a boot before her machete found it’s mark, sunk deep into one eye socket and out the back of the putrid, rotting skull. As it fell into the water, Rick turned to the girl.

“Thank you” he said, softly. She gave him a bashful and awkward, tight lipped smile. 

“It wasn’t anything you wouldn’t have done for me” she said softly. As they made sure the walkers were gotten rid of entirely, they gathered up everything they could. It was going to be a good night with all of this haul they were bringing back. 

Setting up for the night, they forgot their troubles as they opened up the food and wine. People paired off, Maggie and Glenn, Carol and Darryl, Sasha and Bob. Carl took Judith from Rick and he came and settled down by Heather on the floor. 

“Don’t get the wrong idea. We don’t get this lucky very often” he said motioning to the plate of food he had brought with him. She gave him a genuine grin and nodded, her eyes meeting his for just a second and quickly looking down.

“Trust me, I’ve been around. I know this is amazing. I have a lot to be thankful for these past few days.” she said softly. This made Rick smile and pick at his plate, matching her awkwardness momentarily. He cleared his throat softly.

“There’s a little clearing just over the hill a little ways. Darryl found it today when he and Carol were out scoutin’ around. I reckon it’d be easy to see anything comin’ if you felt like maybe going for a picnic tomorrow? With all this food, I thought we might slip away for a bit.” Rick asked. Heather froze for a second. Was he asking her on a date? There’s no way… was he? She realized she was staring at him and it was her turn to clear her throat before talking.

“Uhh.. Yeah. That would be really sweet. I mean, if you were wanting it to be sweet, that is. I mean to say, I’d like that.” she finished by taking a long sip of the water she had next to her, before she could put her foot in her mouth. Rick chuckled and nodded. She silently scolded herself for being so dumb, but Rick seemed to just be in good spirits, along with the rest of the group. It was a peaceful, happy night. 

The next day, Heather was helping Maggie and Sasha sort through the canned goods and supplies they had gotten in town. They were trying to ration them off to keep everything as long as possible after last night’s feast. Soon into their chatter and work, Rick showed up with a blanket and a basket. He gave Heather a little smile and slightly held up the basket.

“Ready for that picnic?” The question brought about questioning looks from the other two women and they grinned at Heather and then at Rick. Everyone was still light hearted and playful from the happy night they had there last night, despite the still present mistrust for Father Gabriel. Heather nodded, shyly and waved good bye to Sasha and Maggie.

“Have fun!” “You two don’t be out too late” they called with good natured laughter after them. Rick laughed a little, seeming very light hearted himself today. Heather happily walked along next to him, letting a silence fall between them, but noting that it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. They passed a few abandoned houses and after a little walking, they came to a clearing just as Rick had described. He spread the blanket and set the basket down in the middle, invitingly motioning for her to sit. 

They made small talk at first, Rick asked what she did before this all happened and she told him she had been a road manager for a few rock bands, and Rick told her he had been a cop. “So that how you learned to fight? Dealing with crazy fans and everything?” he joked as he set out some lunch he had packed, sandwiches and some finger food. Heather chuckled but nodded.

“That and just picking it up because I had to these days. Amber was a much better fighter than I am” she said softly. “But you’d be surprised how many fans think they can out power you just to get at their favourite stars.” she added, telling herself she was not thinking about her missing sister right now. She couldn’t if she wanted this day to go well. Rick laughed.

“I’ve been police escort for a few of them shows. I think I have an idea” he winked. They talked about where Rick’s group had been, and a lot of the trials and tribulations they had both been through. Rick took a deep breath. “I miss Lori. I still think about her. Every time I see Judith. But I want you to know that.. Well.. I came to terms with it a while ago. As cold as it may seem, this is the world we live in now.. And we have to go on.” Rick said, a serious note creeping into his voice. Heather listened carefully. Where was he going with this? “The point I’m trying to say.. That is.. Trying to make.. I know we haven’t known each other very long but I like spending time with you, Heather.” he said softly. “You need to know my history, and I’d like to know all of yours, but if you don’t think it would be too weird or too fast..” he said, fumbling over his words a little.

“I’m glad you found me, I’m so grateful you rescued me. You really seem like a close knit family. Like the real deal. Something I‘ve been looking for, for a while now, wondering if it even existed.” she nodded. “I like spending time with you, too, Rick” That brought a smile to his face and he put an arm around her shoulders and drew her against him. Giving in, letting herself feel a little vulnerable, Heather sank against him, resting her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent, just happy to be here with him. It was quick, but it wasn’t like he proposed to her or anything. She just hadn’t had this, or even looked for it, since shit had hit the fan.


End file.
